The Tayend Diaries
by Laura Scofield
Summary: A series of Tayend of Tremmelin's diary entries set throughout The Novice. Dannyl/Tayend. CHAPTER 5 POSTED
1. First Meeting

**The Tayend Diaries**

This is a series I wrote about 2 years ago - I always wanted to read a story set from Tayend's point of view during Dannyl's scenes in _The Novice_, so of course I ended up writing it myself! The diary style is supposed to be mostly comical and light-hearted (I felt this best reflected Tayend's lively personality), but we still get to see his developing feelings for Dannyl. I tried using a different type of humour too – it's not outright parody, but still a little over-the-top at times. This was also a chance for me to try out writing from the first person.

It may be a bit different from my recent surge of parodies, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Lastly, many thanks to Naomi (or Deidara the Arrancar Alchemist as she's known on this site), for reading & providing feedback on this many months ago :D

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**First Meeting**

Dear Diary,

Today I _finally_ got to meet the infamous Lord Dannyl! I was so excitable all morning that Irand banished me to a study room, telling me not to come out again until I had "composed myself enough to keep my mind on my work." Needless to say, I spent all morning in there, and was rather pleased with myself when I discovered a bottle of wine hidden in the cabinet (probably Irand's, unless Velend has been leaving presents around for me again. Honestly, that man needs to start obsessing over somebody who actually _enjoys_ being ruthlessly stalked).

Anyway, I was dressed very carefully for the occasion. This consisted of: nicely fitted dark brown trousers with brown ankle boots, a white ruffled shirt and a snug dark red velvet waistcoat. After all, I wanted to make a good impression on this dastardly Dannyl, who caused such a scandal at the Guild as a novice. Who knows – the rumours could be true!

I was somewhat put out at the fact I had lost my red ribbon, so I was forced to tie my hair back with a black one instead. Note to self: Buy at least two ribbons in each colour from now on, to avoid fashion catastrophes.

I was bouncing up and down with excitement in the carriage on my way to the dockside (I believe this was the wine taking its effect). More than once the driver asked me if I was alright back there, and I embarrassedly tried to sit still, but failed dismally.

At last we arrived at the docks. I got out, and was taken aback that the Ambassador was already waiting there. My word, that man is tall! He was wearing those strange magicians' robes, neatly tied with a sash at the waist. I don't think I've seen a magician wearing purple robes before – but it looked quite becoming on this tall fellow!

Upon my first sight of him, I felt a sudden anxiety to have to approach this powerful magician; his height coupled with his stern expression made me want to simply hop back into the carriage and return to the safety of my library! But then his face relaxed and he smiled. There was a hint of amusement in his gaze as he appraised my fancy garments. No doubt Kyralians only wear boring sober colours, so he was unused to seeing men so excessively garbed. However, he did not make me feel at all uneasy about our differences, and his manner and tone were completely friendly.

As we travelled toward to Guildhouse, he seemed curious to find out more about me; something I was very flattered by. It wasn't as if he was only doing this to be polite, he seemed truly sincere in his interest. I found myself quickly warming to this charming man, and was delighted when he promised to visit the Great Library as soon as he possibly could.

Well, what a day! I was in a daze at the library for the rest of it. Irand cheerfully told me to go home early, seeing as I was far too busy talking to him about Lord Dannyl to do any work. (I should feel _terribly_ guilty now if that bottle of wine turns out to be his.)

I cannot wait to meet the Ambassador again, and to show him around the library! (I do hope Velend won't be lurking behind the bookshelves while Dannyl is here; that would be a little awkward to have to explain to the magician.)

Yours gleefully,

_Tayend_


	2. Courtly Conspiracies

**Chapter 2: **

**Courtly Conspiracies**

Dear Diary,

You'll _never_ guess who I met at court today. Ambassador Dannyl himself! (Alright, it wasn't such a shock for _me_, since the only reason I went at all is because I heard Dannyl would be attending.)

But you won't believe who he was talking to – none other than Dem Agerralin! I was so surprised; but I thought it'd be rude to interrupt their conversation. Then I thought better of it, and managed to politely scare Agerralin off. There was no doubt in my mind that he had cornered Dannyl in order to discover if he truly was a lad or not. The poor magician looked acutely embarrassed at his personal life being so openly discussed. He was positively relieved at my appearance and I found myself assuring him that Agerralin was only being curious, and didn't mean any offence.

I didn't add that Aggy was probably trying to recruit Dannyl into his little club. I remember him doing the same to _me_ when the court started gossiping that I was a lad. At the time it seemed like a good idea to join. I didn't realise that most of the members seemed to be only interested in one thing – and it certainly wasn't sumi parties.

Irand wasn't overly pleased during the odd times when groups of such friends unexpectedly came to visit me in the Library. I had to throw them all into a study room with a steady supply of wine to keep them occupied. I'll never forget how mortified I felt at what Irand must have thought of my choice of friends. But he seemed to find my embarrassment amusing, and told me I could invite my associates around to the Library so long as it didn't happen too often. He didn't add anything else, but the look he gave me made it clear he didn't want anything scandalous going on in the Library either.

Anyway, back to the present and Lord Dannyl. He thankfully wasn't angry with Agerralin's probing, but was surprised the Elyne court knew so much about him. I refrained from enlightening him on other Guild rumors that have circulated in Capia. I don't know if he'd find some of the speculation regarding the High Lord and the Administrator at all amusing!

I find myself curious about the Ambassador, and if he really is a lad. There's usually some truth to a rumour, but am I foolish to suspect Lord Dannyl of being attracted to men? At the very least he seems more tolerant than most Kyralians, and doesn't condemn lads as perverse. But that doesn't mean he is a lad himself of course.

However, if I am to see more of Dannyl, I'm glad he does not disapprove of what I am. Because he's bound to find out about me sooner or later…

Yours thoughtfully,

Tayend

* * *

_Thanks so much for your enthusiastic response to the start of this series :D I hope you continue to enjoy it!_


	3. Great Expectations

**Chapter 3:**

**Great Expectations**

Dear Diary,

Today Ambassador Dannyl _finally_ came to visit the Great Library! It's been several weeks since I met him at court, and I had hoped he would come sooner. But I suppose he _is_ a grand magician, and has been far too busy to even _think _about his trivial research. I had even convinced myself that he would never come at all! You can imagine my surprise when I read his letter promising he would visit this evening – I was quite simply overjoyed! It's not often I get to show off the Library to powerful magicians. (Or to _anyone, _for that matter. But if Velend asks me one more time for the "grand tour", I'll kill him.)

Anyway, I dressed carefully this morning. But I chose slightly more (as the Kyralians would say) sober clothing than normal. I didn't want Lord Dannyl to think me vain after all! I tried to dress as if I hadn't spent long in deciding what to wear. But achieving this look took even longer than it usually takes me to get dressed, so I'll need to work on that in the future.

Irand noticed how preoccupied I was all day at the Library. Maybe the fact I was spending half an hour to re-shelf a single book was a bit of a give-away. After I asked him if magicians drank wine he answered, "It hardly matters. I'm sure the Ambassador's visit is strictly for research purposes only." But I'm quite certain he was joking – he already knew I'd bought five different types of wine for Dannyl's visit. I had been anxious that this wouldn't be enough.

When I greeted Lord Dannyl at the door, I felt a flutter of nerves because I had forgotten just how tall he was. I wonder if towering over others ever bothers him. Or perhaps he simply thinks that it's everyone else's fault for being so short.

But Dannyl was every bit as friendly as he had been previously. I showed him around some of the building, and he was very impressed. Unfortunately we soon had to get down to some work, and we discussed the books Akkarin had taken an interest in ten years ago. I was rather flattered at how impressed he was with my memory, as well as the fact I can speak so many languages. Although I do hope his surprise was not because he had thought me to be frivolous. Well, I'm glad to have proved him wrong, if that was the case!

After we looked at some of the books Akkarin had read, I took the Ambassador to a private study room (that does indeed sound dubious) to do some more talking. I managed to make him drink three glasses of wine! Hopefully he wasn't drinking just to be polite. (I personally am certain he was delighted I offered him an excuse to drink.)

Now, I feel I must confess to something. Lord Dannyl _is_ rather handsome, and he is perfectly charming and well mannered. In fact, he is almost exactly the sort of man I usually admire! That's not to say I _do_ like him, of course. He is far too tall and pale. And it doesn't help that he's a high ranking Guild magician, and an overly conservative Kyralian. But I can't help wonder if he really is a lad after all… The more I think of it, the more I convince myself that it's impossible. If he _was_, surely the Guild Healers would have found out, and he would have been expelled. So I ought to stop my pointless speculation.

Anyway, before he left the Library, he promised to return again soon. I may have made my enthusiasm for his company and for helping him with his research a little _too_ obvious, but he took this humorously. Oh, when he smiles like he did when he waved goodbye, it makes my heart and my mind race! In fact, I take back my petty complaints earlier about him being too tall and pale. I think he's _gorgeous_. There, I said it. What a relief it is to finally admit it to myself!

Yours truthfully,

Tayend


	4. An Unexpected Offer

**Chapter 4:**

**An Unexpected Offer**

Dear Diary,

LORD DANNYL HAS ASKED ME TO ACCOMPANY HIM ON HIS TRIP TO LONMAR AND VIN! I am so astonished, I can hardly think of anything logical to write!

I am truly humbled that someone so respectable wants _me_, a foolish young scholar, to travel with him! Of course, it is purely so I can assist him with his research into ancient magic. But I still can't believe why he chose _me_.

It's true we do get on extremely well together. From the dozen or so trips to the library he has taken, he always stayed for _hours_ and was reluctant to leave. And now I shall be in his company for the next few months! I just hope he doesn't get sick of me and try to push me overboard the ship… Or try to abandon me in Lonmar – that is one country I would NOT relish being stuck in. But I'll be on my best behaviour, and will try not to drink too much wine for Dannyl's sake.

I better start packing, we leave in two weeks! I just know we're going to have a wonderful adventure together – and I don't need to feel scared of travelling to foreign lands, because I have a _magician_ to look after me!

Yours in exhilaration,

Tayend


	5. Sea Sickness and Acrobats

**Part 5:  
**

**Sea Sickness and Acrobats**

Dear Diary,

I feel sick.

This blasted ship won't stop rocking about all the time, and worse, Dannyl said that the whole journey is likely to be the same.

Dannyl was kind enough to offer to heal me, and I was sorely tempted to allow him. But I've grown afraid of what he'd think of me if he discovered I'm a lad. He could very well be anxious about certain rumours that might circulate about us. I know I'm prolonging things by not telling him the truth, and I expect him to be angry when he does find out. But I just can't seem to confess to him. I enjoy being his friend and assistant so much, I don't wasn't to risk destroying everything between us. Go ahead and scold me for being selfish (I know Mayrie would.)

The sailors onboard the ship aren't all that friendly, and it makes me feel uneasy. Perhaps it doesn't help that my knowledge of sailors comes mainly from those silly sea romance novels I used to "borrow" from Mayrie's room. Earlier I was on deck trying to read, and one particular sailor shot me such an evil glare; he made me feel as though I had done something incredibly wrong! (Like murdering Velend.)

Actually, I'm surprised Velend hasn't somehow smuggled himself onto the ship. I almost expect him to jump out from behind a pile of crates, and start doing back flips to try to impress me. Mmm, that's got me thinking of acrobats… Whoops! I appear to be drooling all over the page.

So anyway, Dannyl and I share a cabin. Yes, I know what you're thinking, and I can assure you that thought never even crossed my mind. I'll be doing my best not to look at Dannyl when he's changing… Unless of course he looks at _me_ when _I'm_ changing, because then I won't feel so bad.

I've got to go have dinner now. I bet the food on this ship will taste almost as awful as the cake Velend made for my birthday. I'll just have to think of acrobats to cheer myself up… Oh it's working already!

Yours sincerely,

Tayend

* * *

_I plan to update a bit faster from now on, since some chapters are particularly short (and a bit uneventful!). Thanks again for all the lovely reviews & support so far :D_


End file.
